Family Live
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Der ganz normale Altag der Familie Hiwatari...
1. Default Chapter

So hier ist also mein erster Teil von Family. Ich denke nicht das man hier eine aufregende, spannende Geschichte erwarten sollte eher sap hoch zehn aber wer weiß? All denen die, die TyKa-Bilder haben rate ich das sie sich schnell das Bild der Familie schnappen sollten und neben ihren Computer legen. So mach ich das nämlich immer wenn ich schreibe. Ihr könnt es euch dann ganz anders vorstellen. Wie schon erwährt ist Takao mein kleiner Schatz. Ich liebe diesen Bengel einfach und er wird in dieser Geschichte noch eine große Rolle spielen. Denk ich mal... Auf jeden Fall ist er ein Hauptcharakter. Nun ja also was bleib da noch zu sagen? On with the Fic!  
  
Family Life  
  
Tapsende Schritte schlichen sich den Gang entlang darauf bedacht sowenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Vorsichtig wurde die Türklinke herunter gedrückt und der Weg zu einem großen Kingsizebett weitergeführt. Ein unterdrücktes Kichern war zu hören und kleine Hände packten den Stoff der Bettdecke. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde diese von dem schlafenden Körper darunter gezogen und diesem ein gellendes: "Aaaaaaauuuuuffff wwwwwaaaaaccchhhheennnn!!!!!" ins Ohr gebrüllt. Verschlafen öffnete Kai die Augen nur um in ein Paar tiefblaue zu blicken. Grummelnd griff er nach dem Wecker. Erst 6 Uhr morgens. "Was willst du Takao es ist erst 6 Uhr." "Aber Dad! Du hast gesagt das du heute mit mir spielen wirst!" Kai zog die Brauen zusammen. "Das soll ich gesagt haben? Kann mich nicht daran erinnern." Damit drehte er sich auf die andere Seite um weiter zuschlafen. Takaos Gesicht lief langsam rot an als er die Luft anhielt. Mit einem Hops war er auf seinen Vater gesprungen und zerrte dem an dessen Haaren. "Dad! Dad! Du hast es mir versprochen!" Knurrend griff der Phönix nach der Hand seines Sohnes um diese vorsichtig aus seinen Haaren zu entfernen. "Takao ich bin hundemüde. Ich will schlafen also sei brav und spiel mit deinem Bruder." Ein trotziger Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf die Züge des jungen Hiwatari. "Nein! Du hast gesagt das du mit mir spielst und ich will jetzt!" Seufzend schlug Kai die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Warum musste sein Sohn nur so verdammt nach ihm schlagen? "Vorschlag du lässt mich noch etwas schlafen und dafür gehen wir nachher Drachensteigen o.k.?" Takao dachte angestrengt über den Vorschlag seines Vaters nach und dieser glaubte schon das er zustimmen würde bis er den Kopf schüttelte. Stöhnend vergrub Kai sein Gesicht in der Matratze. Dieses Kind war einfach grausam am Morgen. Der Kleine holte tief Luft um seinem Vater noch einmal ins Ohr zu brüllen als sich etwas neben dem regte. "Uhm wie spät ist es denn?" Sich die Augen reibend setzte Tyson sich auf. "6 Uhr und dein Sohn will unbedingt spielen." Verwundert blickte der blauhaarige erst zu seinem Ehemann und dann zu seinem Sohn. "Guten Morgen Mum!", lächelte Takao ihn an. "Guten Morgen mein kleiner Schatz. Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Tyson nahm seinen kleinen Sohn in die Arme um ihn fest an sich zu drücken. "Ich hab dich auch doll vermisst Mum. Obwohl Mary gesagt hat das du nur 1 Woche weg warst! Ich glaube es war in Wirklichkeit eine ganze Ewigkeit! Mary hat mich nur angelogen!" "Das darfst du nicht sagen Takao! Mary ist ein ganz liebes Mädchen und sie würde dich niemals anlügen! O.k.?" Der blauhaarige blickte fest in die blauen Augen des Kleinen die den seinen so sehr glichen. "Aber ich wollte doch das du wieder da bist!", gab der trotzig zurück. Seufzend drückte Tyson ihm fester an sich. Ja wie der Vater so der Sohn. Die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Kai legte sich auf die Seite und stütze sein Gesicht auf seine Hand. Er liebte es morgens aufzuwachen und seine Familie um sich zu haben. Für ihn gab es nichts schöneres auf der Welt. "Was macht den eigentlich Ai schläft er noch?" Takao sah zu seiner Mutter hoch. "Als ich aufgestanden bin hat er noch tief geschlafen. Gestern wollte er unbedingt Wachbleiben und warten bis du und Dad aus Mowskrauw " "Moskau.", verbesserte Tyson. "Äh ja Moskau wieder zurück seit. Aber ich hab ihm dann gesagt das Dad nur sauer wird wenn wir so lang aufbleiben und das wir lieber morgen früh aufstehen sollten." "Sehr vernünftig." Leicht wuschelte der Drache seinem Kind durch die Haare. Kai grummelte. "Das findest aber auch nur du." Takao blickte seinen Vater an und dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. "Duhu Mum?" Tyson sah den Blauäugigen fragend an. "Papa hat mir doch versprochen das er mit mir spielt wenn er zurück ist. Aber er sagt das er das nie gesagt hat!" Strafend sah der seinen Mann an. "Ach komm schon Ty ich bin hundemüde!" "Das ist kein Grund deinen Sohn anzulügen!" "Ich habe ihn nicht angelogen. Ich habe nur im Halbschlaf geredet!", verteidigte sich der Rotäugige nicht sehr überzeugend worauf sein Gefährte nur den Kopf schüttelte. Wie die Kinder. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Takao: "Weißt du Schatz dein Papa ist noch sehr müde von der Reise. Und er musste die letzten 5 Wochen sehr viel arbeiten." "Aber du warst doch bei ihm!" Lächelnd strich Tyson dem Kleinen eine Strähne aus den Augen. "Ja aber ich bin nur geblieben weil er mich überredet hat. Trotzdem musste er die letzte Woche sehr viel arbeiten." Verstehend nickte der Kleine. "Aber das heißt ja das du auch sehr müde bist nicht war Mum? Du musst dich ganz schnell hinlegen und ich mach dir dann ein so großes Frühstück! Dann bist du ganz schnell wieder wach!" Takao schreckte beide Arme soweit auseinader aus wie er nur konnte um zu zeigen was er für ein großes Frühstück seiner Mutter zubereiten wollte. "Das ist lieb mein Schatz aber lass dir dabei von Mary helfen in Ordnung?" Die Antwort war ein heftiges Nicken. Schnell drückte der Kleine Tyson noch einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange dann war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. "Pah. Mich wecken und dir ein Frühstück machen!", grummelte Kai. Lachend drehte Tyson sich zu seinem Geliebten. "Er macht es ja auch für dich. Wie geht es dir heute? Bist du noch sehr erschöpft?" Besorgt musterte Tyson den Grauhaarigen. In den letzten Tagen in Moskau war Kai einiges abverlangt worden so das er meist völlig erschöpft in ihrem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer angekommen war. Sein Liebster hatte ihn dann durch Massagen, gemeinsame Bäder oder einfach durch Streicheleinheiten wieder so weit aufgebaut das er die Energie für den nächsten Tag hatte. Kai war im Nachhinein sehr froh das er Tyson gebeten hatte die letzte noch verbleibende Woche bei ihm in Moskau zu bleiben. Ohne ihn hätte er diese Strapazen niemals durchgestanden das war ihm klar. "Ich sollte wohl eher dich fragen ob es dir gut geht. Gestern konntest du nicht so recht laufen nicht wahr Liebster?" Bei diesen Worten lief Tyson rot an. "Wir sollte lieber aufstehen. Was meinst du? Takao alleine mit der armen Mary in der Küche zu lassen könnte ein Fehler sein." Kai knurrte ungehalten und schnappte sich seinen Liebsten um ihn nochmals unter die Decke zu ziehen. "Lass uns noch etwas liegen bleiben. Ich will deine Wärme spüren." In diesem Augenblick öffnete die Schlafzimmer Tür sich erneut und der Phönix seufzte auf. Aus war es mit der schönen stillen Zeit die er mit Tyson in Moskau geteilt hatte. "Bist du schon fertig mit dem Frühstück Takao?" Als keine Antwort kam kämpfte Tyson sich aus der engen Umarmung seines Geliebten um sich erneut auf zusetzten. Ein kleiner Junge mit dunkelblauen Haaren und roten Augen blickte zu ihnen herüber sich verschlafen über die halbgeöffneten Augen reibend. Lächelnd sah der Blauäugige den Kleinen an. "Komm her Ai. Oh du bist ja noch im Halbschlaf." Gähnend krabbelte dieser zu seinen Eltern ins Bett und zwängte sich zwischen sie. Zärtlich strich Kai durch den blauen Haarschopf als sich die kleinen Äuglein wieder zu schließen begannen. "Er muss noch völlig erschöpft von gestern sein. So wie es aussieht ist er sehr lange aufgeblieben. Ich glaube ich sollte ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Mary reden. Es ist nicht gut wenn kleine Kinder so lang auf sind." Darauf schüttelte Tyson nur den Kopf und meinte: "Lass das arme Mädchen in Ruhe. Ich werde mit ihr reden aber wie ich Takao kenne hatte sie mit ihm alle Hände voll zutun." Mit diesen Worten schwang er sich aus dem Bett und ging zu Schrank um sich und seinem Mann ein paar Anziehsachen heraus zu suchen. "Hey! Warum bist du aufgestanden?", maulte der Grauhaarige. "Wir sind jetzt wieder zu Hause Kai. Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben das weißt du so gut wie ich. Und außerdem wartet ein sehr enthusiastischer kleiner Junge unten der unbedingt mit dir spielen will. Also wenn du die Güte hättest deinen Jüngsten mit ins Bad zu bringen. Da sowie so alle auf sind würde es ihn nur ärgern wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht wecken." Ergeben nickte Kai und hob den Kleinen vorsichtig hoch. Dieser öffnete müde seine Augen und blickte zu dem Rotäugigen hoch. "Auf wachen Kleiner. Takao ist schon unten und macht Frühstück.", leicht wuschelte er durch die blauen Haare. "Iwst Mama auwch schon wach?" In diesem Moment steckte Tyson seinen Kopf das dem Bad. "Ah Ai bist du wach? Komm her!" Kai übergab seinen Sohn in die ausgestreckten Arme seines Geliebten der ihn fest an sich presste. "Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Vergnügt quiekte Ai auf als sein Gesicht mit Küssen überhäuft wurde. "Iwch hab diwch auch ganwz doll vermisst! Takawo hat Mary immer wieder geärgwt!" Der Kleine zog angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Du bist eine kleine Petze!", brüllte es da von der Tür in der dieser stand. "Gaw nich war!" Bevor das in einen ausgemachten Streit ausarten konnte griff Kai ein in dem er die Zwei ins Bad zum Zähneputzen schickte. "Oh man das muss aber ein fantastisches Frühstück sein das ich diesen Tag noch überlebe..." Kichernd massierte Tyson die angespannten Schultern seines Ehemanns. "Ach komm schon. So schlimm ist es doch nun auch wieder nicht! Gibs zu in Wirklichkeit hast du deine beiden Kinder schrecklich vermisst du alter Griesgram. Und versuch dich jetzt ja nicht rauszureden denn du sprichst im Schlaf mein Lieber!" Grummelnd stimmte Kai ihm zu. "O.k. auf in den Kampf!" Mit diesen Worten begab er sich ins Bad wo schon eine regelrechte Wasserschlacht zwischen den Knirpsen entfacht war. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Tyson ihm. Das Bad glich nun eher einem Schwimmbad denn das Wasser was eigentlich zum Waschen benutz hätte werden sollte befand sich an den Wänden und auf dem Boden. "Oh je was ist den hier schon wieder passiert?" "Er wars!" Die zwei Kleinen zeigten auf den jeweils Anderen. Wieder seufzte Kai. /Willkommen zu Hause.../ Nach langem Hin und Her beschloss die Familie Hiwatari erst das Bad gemeinsam aufzuräumen und dann eine Katzenwäsche zu machen. Nach so viel Wasser waren sie mächtig hungrig und freuten sich schon auf das Frühstück das sie unten erwarten würde.  
  
"Guten morgen Master Hiwatari und Master Tyson.", Mary verbeugte sich höflich vor ihren Arbeitgebern. Tyson verzog das Gesicht. "Kaum bin ich eine Woche weg und schon sind wir wieder beim Master angelangt. Wie oft in den letzten Jahren habe ich dir schon gesagt das du mich nur Tyson nennen sollst?" "Entschuldige Tyson aber es ist einfach eine Sache der Gewohnheit." Während sich die Zwei noch unterhielten schnappte Kai sich seine zwei kichernden Söhne und trug sie zum Esstisch hinüber. "Mary war die ganze Woche fast dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Ich glaube sie mochte mein Geschenk nicht besonders..." Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete seinen Ältesten eingehend. "Und das war?" Nun schaltete sich auch Ai ein. "Takawo hat Mary einen Frowsch ins Bett gesetwst!" Grinsend blickte Kai Takao an und flüsterte: "Du musst mir nachher alle Einzelheiten erzählen o.k.?" Laut hingegen sagte er: "Also Takao du weißt doch genau das du der armen Mary keine Streiche spiel sollst!" Diese hatte sich anscheinend genug bei Tyson ausgeheult so das sich dieser zu seiner Familie an den Tisch setzten konnte. Laut seufzend blickte er Takao an. "Was hatten wir besprochen bevor ich nach Russland gefahren bin?" Geknickt blickte der Kleine zu Boden. "Das ich Mary nicht ärgern soll." "Und was hast du stattdessen getan?" "Sie geärgert." Tyson zog seine Stirn in kraus und blickte seinen Sohn an. "Aber Mum! Dad hat gesagt das wenn mir langweilig ist das ich sie schon ein klitze kleines bisschen ärgern darf!" Kai zuckte bei diesen Worten heftig zusammen. Na klasse das würde ein Nachspiel haben! /Hallo Couch ich komme!/ "So hat er das?" Tyson sandte einen giftigen Blick zu seinem Liebsten der ihm schräg gegenüber saß. "Das besprechen wir noch Freundchen!" Dieser Blick verhieß gar nichts Gutes! Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich ein anderes Hobby suchen als seine Angestellten zu ärgern. Aber hey er hatte nie eine richtige Kindheit gehabt! Das war doch mal wieder die Ausrede! /Jep Kai du bist ein Genie!/ Plötzlich war ein lautes Grummeln zu hören und vier Augenpaare wandten sich augenblicklich zu Ai. Entschuldigend lächelte Tyson den Kleinen an. "Komm her Schatzt wir essen jetzt endlich was. Das mit deinem Vater und deinem Bruder können wir auch nach dem Frühstück klären!" Die Beiden machten sich ganz klein als sie den Unheil verheißenden Blick des Blauhaarigen sahen. Sofort krabbelte Ai auf den Schoß seiner Mutter und spähte auf den Tisch. "Was möchtest du denn heute essen?" Angestrengt legte der kleine Junge seine Stirn in Falten bis er sich dann nach langem Überlegen ein Marmeladebrötchen aussuchte welches Tyson gleich zu streichen anfing. Währenddessen hockte sich Takao neben seinen Vater und die Zwei hielten Kriegsrat. "Was machen wir jetzt Dad? Mum ist glaub ich ziemlich sauer!" Das hätte Kai auch gerne gewusst. Mit einem saueren Tyson war nicht zu spaßen. "Am besten wir streiten alles ab und hoffen das Beste. Vielleicht erhört uns ja der Himmel und lenkt ihn irgendwie anderweitig ab so das er ganze die Sache vergisst!" Und der Himmel schien sein Flehen erhört zu haben denn in diesem Augenblick kam Mary wieder in die Küche um die Post zu bringen. "Master Tyson es ist ein Brief für sie gekommen." Interessiert hob Tyson den Kopf. Es war eher selten das er Post bekam. Warum auch die meisten benutzen sowie so das Telefon. Mary händigte dem Blauhaarigen den Brief aus welcher diesen sofort öffnete. Mit einem Lächeln entschuldigte sie sich und ging wieder ihren Tätigkeiten im Haus nach.  
  
Mein süßer Tyson,  
  
du wirst dich wahrscheinlich wundern warum ich dir schreibe. Aber da ich den letzten Besuch bei dir und einen Kindern noch in schmerzlicher Erinnerung habe (mein Bein schmerz immer noch) dachte ich mir ich versuche es doch einmal so. Wie dir vielleicht bekannt ist veranstaltet Mr. Dickenson ein Nachwuchstunier und er bat mich ob ich nicht ein paar alte Freunde mobilisieren könnte die dort auftreten. Und wer wäre da besser geeignet als du der amtierende Champion? Max, Ray und auch Blader von den anderen Teams werden da sein und so hoffe ich das auch du kommst. Es findet in genau einer Woche statt.  
  
In Liebe Kane P.S. Bring bitte nicht deinen nervigen Ehemann mit dann hätten wir noch etwas Zeit für uns.  
  
Tyson hörte ein unterdrücktes Schnauben hinter sich und als er sich umdrehte sah er einen vor Wut bebenden Kai. "Wer denkt er eigentlich das er ist? Sagt mir ich solle nicht mit kommen nur das er sich an meinen Ty ranmachen kann. Aber nicht mit mir Freundchen! Takao!" Der Kleine blickte seinen Vater mit vollen Backen an. Ihre zwei Kinder hatten sich eher für das Essen als für irgend so einen Brief interessiert und waren kräftig am futtern. "Ja Dad?", nuschelte der als er versuchte mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. "Takao man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund.", tadelte Tyson ihn. "Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal! Takao du wirst bei diesem Nachwuchswettbewerb mitmachen und gewinnen! Heute wird nicht gespielt sonder trainiert! Dann kann auch ich meine Fähigkeiten etwas auffrischen! Du willst Krieg Kane den kannst du haben! Oh du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Rotäugige sämtliche Verwünschungen ausstoßend die er kannte um alles für das Training vorzubereiten. Tyson sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd nach. "Waws hat Papa denn?", wollte Ai wissen. Tyson seufzte. "Ach Ai ich glaube dein Papa ist mal wieder auf dem Kriegspfad. Na das kann ja was werden..." Takao nickte nur zustimmend. Endlich würde sein Vater wieder bladen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Huhu. Kai und Takao sind ja richtige Halunken geworden... Also ich weiß nicht ob ich so mit Kais Erziehung zufrieden bin...-.- Kane ist auch ganz schön eingebildet macht sich einfach an einen verheirateten Mann ran. Die Frage ist nur ob er eingebildet, lebensmüde oder einfach nur Stroh dumm ist. Ich bin mir da no net so sicher... Auch wenn es den Eindruck erweckt haben sollte das ich Kane nicht mögen würde so ist es nicht. Ich mag ihr nur einfach als Kais Nebenbuhler. Wir erinnern uns an die Serie: "Pass auf, auf dich Tyson." XX Warum hat Kai damals net eingegriffen? Ack. Na ja sagt mir ob ich an dieser Geschichte weiter schreiben soll. Bis denne MD. 


	2. 2Kapitel

So hier ist der zweite Teil von Family. Man ich habe ganz schön lange dafür gebraucht nicht? Sorry! Lest es euch durch und dann sagt mir ob ich die Story noch unter com einordnen soll da bin ich mir net so sicher. Mir wird immer vorgeworfen ich hätte einen rabenschwarzen Humor... Na ja kann ich nicht beurteilen... O.k. was bleibt noch zu sagen? On with the Fic!  
  
Family Live II  
  
Tyson seufzte er hatte seinen Mann die letzten Tage kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Entweder er verbarrikadierte sich mit Takao im Trainingsraum oder er kann so müde das er kaum laufen konnte ins Schlafzimmer gewankt, fiel auf das Bett und war in Sekunden eingeschlafen. Der Einwand von Tyson das Takao vernünftig essen musste und nicht den ganzen Tag nur trainieren sollte stieß auf taube Ohren. Egal was er auch versuchte Kai war von der Idee Kane zu schlagen so besessen das er ihn fast ganz ignorierte! Grummelnd saß Tyson auf der Couch und las gerade einen Artikel über das Turnier in drei Tagen in der Zeitung als das Telefon klingelte. Brummelnd erhob er sich und schnappte sich den Hörer. "Hiwatari." "Ohoh da hat jemand ja ganz fürchterliche Laune! Hast du deine Tage Tysi- Spatz?" Tyson knurrte. "Ich habe dir schon hunderttausend Mal gesagt nenn mich nicht Tysi-Spatz Max! Das hört sich so bescheuert an! Und nein ich habe keine gute Laune weil mein Ehemann sich seit Tagen im Trainingsraum einschließt!" "Trainingsraum? Lass mich raten Kai ist schon wieder auf irgendeinem Egotrip nicht?" Tyson seufzte wieder. "Nicht ganz. Kane hat mir einen Brief geschrieben und Kai hat ihn gelesen. Und du kennst ja Kane..." "Oh ich verstehe! Den will ich lesen! Und Kai spielt jetzt den Retter der seine holde Maid vor dem garstigen Ritter Kane schützen will?" Es war deutlich zu hören wie sehr das alles Max amüsierte. "Nenn Kane ja keinen Ritter in Kais Gegenwart! Er macht dich sonst einen Kopf kürzer und dieses Mal kann ich dir dann auch nicht mehr helfen!", warnte Tyson ihn eindringlich. "Also hat er mal wieder auf Durchzug geschalten und hört nicht mal mehr auf dich? Das könnte unangenehm werden. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an den Typ der dich kurz nach eurer Hochzeit angequatscht hat. O.k. er ist ziemlich zudringlich geworden aber Kai hat ihn so vermöbelt das er ins Krankenhaus musste." Tyson wuschelte sich durch die Haare und maulte: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt das du mich niemals mehr daran erinnern sollst!" "Ähm sorry? Glaubst du der Kerl ist schon aus dem Krankenhaus raus?" "Max jetzt mach mal halblang! Kai mag einen fiesen rechten Haken haben aber er ist kein Untier!" Tyson rieb sich genervt die Schläfen. "Du meinst da ist doch kein Grizzly versteckt unter all dem Eis?!", keuchte Max geschockt. "Max wenn du jetzt nicht mein bester Freund wärst würde ich dir eine reinhauen!" "Versuchs doch das kriegst nicht mal du hin übers Telefon! Nänänänä!" Tyson grinste. "Ich nicht aber vielleicht Kai der gerade neben mir steht und alles mit angehört hat. Nicht zu vergessen das er weiß wo du wohnst!" Max stockte mitten im Lachen und keuchte erschrocken: "Das war jetzt ein Witz nicht?!" "Ich würde ganz schnell auflegen wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist Max!" Klang Kais dunkle Stimme durch das Telefon. "Eep!" Mehr sagte Max nicht mehr bevor er schnellstens auflegte. Der Blauhaarige verdrehte die Augen bevor er sich zu seinem Liebsten umdrehte. "Kai wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das, das Zweittelefon nicht zu spionieren ist! Ich hasse es wenn du dich mit reinhängst wenn ich telefoniere und das weißt du!" Schuldbewusst blickte der Russe zu Boden und murmelte: "Ich wollte doch nur wissen ob es Kane ist..." Leicht lächelnd breitete Tyson seine Arme aus und hielt sie Kai hin der ihn sofort an sich zog. Zärtlich strich er dem Größeren durch das Haar und flüsterte: "Du bist manchmal so ein Dummerchen! Du weißt doch ganz genau das dir niemals jemand das Wasser reichen könnte!" "Ja schon.", brummelte der Grauhaarige. "Aber ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen!" Kichernd drückte Tyson ihn näher an sich. "Aufpassen ja aber du bist so eifersüchtig das es schon an Besessenheit grenzt. Der arme Briefträger hat schon eine Heidenangst vor dir nur weil er mir manchmal die Post direkt gibt!" "Ich schwöre es dir er hat es auf dich abgesehen! Und du weiß doch das ich von dir besessen bin." Zart strich Kai über Tysons Wange. "Das es nichts anderes für mich gibt als dich." Mit einer Hand zog er den Kleineren zu sich hoch um ihn stürmisch zu küssen doch bevor sie sich wirklich in diesem Kuss verlieren konnten wurden sie jäh unterbrochen. Kais Augen weiteten sich und seine Überraschung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben als er von hinten angesprungen wurde. Er konnte gerade so noch das Gleichgewicht halten und verstärkte seinen Griff um Tysons Hüfte um ihn vor einem Sturz zu bewaren. Ein klares Lachen tönte ihm in die Ohren und als er sich umdrehte stand ein ziemlich zufrieden aussehender Takao vor ihm. Kai zog seinen Brauen zusammen und blickte streng zu seinen Sohn hinunter. "Takao du weißt doch das du dich nicht anschleichen sollst! Tyson wäre fast gestützt wegen dir!" Sofort schlich sich Sorge in die blauen Augen des Kleinen und er sah seine Mutter entschuldigend an. "Bist du in Ordnung Mum? Sorry ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!" Lächelnd beugte sich dieser zu seinem Kind und strich ihm durch die Haare. "Ist schon o.k. aber ich denken du wolltest deinem Vater und mir etwas sagen nicht wahr?" Aufmunternd nickte er dem Chibi zu. Takao überlegte kurz doch dann begann er wieder aufgeregt zu nicken. "Dad, Dad! Ich habe den move geschafft! Jetzt habe ich Draigen völlig unter Kontrolle!" "Wirklich? Sehr gut mein Sohn! Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet du bist und bleibst eben ein Hiwatari!" Stolz klopfte Kai dem Kleinen auf die Schulter. "Nicht zu vergessen dass du das Blut der Familie Granger in dir trägst und deine Mutter der amtierende Worldchampion ist nicht?" Herausfordernd blickte Tyson zu seinem Ehemann. "Wie könnten wir das nur vergessen Schatz?" Fügte Kai schnell hinzu. Hiwatari hin oder her Tyson war auf den Stand seiner Familie ebenfalls sehr stolz und ließ sich da auch nicht dreinreden. Takao packte die Hand seiner Mutter um ihn mit sich zu zerren. "Komm Mum ich zeigs dir! Draigen war ja sooo cool! Weißt du ich und Dad haben ganz fürchterlich trainiert das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!" Daraufhin musste Tyson laut loslachen. "Glaub mir Schatz ich weiß es immerhin war dein Vater ja auch mein Team captain. Aber heute bekommst du deinen freien Tag. Du hast die letzten vier Tage so hart trainiert das dir das zusteht nicht wahr Kai?" Kai nickte nur murrend. Er kannte diesen Blick seines Liebsten der da hieße: Wieder sprich mir und die Couch wartet auf dich!" "Echt Mum? Machst du heute was mit mir?" Takaos Augen strahlten. "Mhm. Ich dachte wir könnten in einen Vergnügungspark gehen! Immerhin hatte dein Vater dir versprochen mit dir zu spielen und es mal wieder nicht gehalten! Außerdem liegt mir Ai schon die halbe Woche mit dem neuen Park in den Ohren." "Oh nein! Vergiss es Ty! Nicht schon wieder in einen Vergnügungspark! Du weißt was letztes Mal passiert ist!" Blitzschnell drehte Tyson sich zu Kai um und stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Rippen. "Ich glaube nicht das du irgendein Mitspracherecht hast mein Lieber! Du hast unseren Sohn die letzten Tage bis zur Erschöpfung geschunden und ich habe nichts gesagt außer der einen Bedingung das es wenn er Draigen beherrscht einen Tag lang etwas mit uns unternimmt. Und ich erinnere mich noch gut daran das wir ausgemacht hatten in einen Park zu gehen! Also versuch dich jetzt nur nicht heraus zu reden Mr. Hiwatari!" Der Rotäugige schluckte und seufzte dann ergeben. Was für eine Chance hatte er schon gegen seinen Geliebten? "Yeah! 1 zu 0 für Mum!", jubelte Takao und führte eine Freudentanz auf. "Ich würde mich nicht zu sehr freuen Shrimp!", knurrte Kai. "Wie ich deine Mutter kenne hat das Ganze noch einen Hacken!" "Es hat keinen Hacken! Na ja außer das Max, Ray, der Chef und Hilary mitkommen aber das ist ja kein Hacken!" "Max?!", geschockt sah Kai seinen Liebsten an. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Du weißt was passiert wenn Max auf einem Rummel ist. Bitte Ty das überleben wir nicht!" "Ach was so schlimm wird es nun auch wieder nicht! Du überreagierst!" "Aber Mum! Hilary?" Takao sah seine Mutter mit riesigen Puppy eyes an. "Nein Takao vergiss es das hilft dir heute auch nicht weiter! Das wird ja so ein Spaß!", meinte Tyson nur grinsend. In diesem Augenblick kam eine mit Tüten bepackte Mary, gefolgt von einem ebenfalls kleine Tüten schleppenden Ai ins Wohnzimmer. "Ah Mary da bist du ja. Ich hoffe du hast alles bekommen?" Lächelnd nickte das Hausmädchen. "Wir haben alles besorgt Master Tyson." Aufgeregt nickte Ai so heftig das ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. Mit einem Lächeln hob Tyson seinen Jüngsten hoch und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Gewehn wir weute in dewm Pawrk?", fragte dieser und sah den Blauhaarigen mit großen roten Augen an. "Yep mein Kleiner. Dein Dad hat gerade zugestimmt." Das Das habe ich überhaupt nicht! von Kai wurde einfach übergangen. "Los wir rufen jetzt noch schnell Onkel Max an und sagen ihm Bescheid. Jetzt weiß ich was ich vorher vergessen habe ihm zu sagen na egal. Endlich sehen wir Hilarys dicken Bauch. Sie müsste jetzt schon im achten Monat sein. Kai wir sollten wirklich mehr mit unseren Freunden machen! Ich bekomme überhaupt nichts mit!", maulte Tyson seinen Mann an. "Das sind deinen Freunde Ty! Außerdem machen wir doch recht viel mit Ray und Max! Und übrigens warum machen wir den nie was mit meinen Freunden?" Tyson seufzte. "Ganz einfach Schatz weil deine Freunde nur durchgeknallte Psychopaten sind oder würdest du Tala, Brian und Gordo als normal bezeichnen?" "Wenn Max irgendeinen Zucker zwischen die Finger bekommt ist er gefährlicher als alle drei zusammen geschweige den Hilary und das weißt du!", verteidigte sich Kai. "So und jetzt rufen wir ganz schnell an das wir dann gleich los können. Oh das wird so cool nicht wahr Ai?" Die beiden Blauhaarigen kicherten ausgelassen. "Hey Ty hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!", baffte der Rotäugige seinen Liebsten an der ihn gekonnt ignorierte. "Dad ich glaube wir müssen uns geschlagen geben..." Seufzend blickte Kai zu seinem Sohn. Als sich plötzlich ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Züge schlich. "Wenigstens kann ich Ty dann wieder in eine Geisterbahn schleifen das wäre Entschädigung genug!" Mary die das ganze Spektakel aus sichere Entfernung betrachtet hatte schüttelte nur den Kopf. In was für eine Familie war sie da nur hineingeraten? Nach einem etwas längeren Telefongespräch mit Max, das wahrscheinlich noch Stunden so weiter gegangen wäre, hätte Kai nicht den Stecker herausgezogen und nach einem Überlebenskampf in der Küche, der so endete, dass Kai alle aus dieser hinauswarf einschließlich Mary, um endlich den Proviant fertig zu bekommen, saß nun die ganze Familie im Auto auf dem Weg in Richtung Freizeitpark. Sie wollten sich mit ihren Freunden am Vordereingang treffen.  
  
"Hilarys und Kennys kleines Mädchen Nancy ist bestimmt schon wieder in die Höhe geschossen! Ich freue mich auch schon so drauf Timmy wieder zu sehen. Er ist so ein süßer kleiner Kerl und kommt voll nach seinen Vater. So wie bei dir Takao!" "Oh man Ty du tust so als ob wir sie eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hätten!" "Kai Liebling ein halbes Jahr ist für die meisten eine halbe Ewigkeit mich eingeschlossen!" Tyson schüttelte den Kopf warum musste sein Geliebter auch so ein Eigenbrödler sein? "Kommt Timmy echt?", fragte Takao aufgeregt. Er hatte seinen besten Freund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Alle nannten sie nur das Team Double T. Timmy war Rays und Maxs kleiner Sohn. Er war ein dreiviertel Jahr jünger als Takao und schlug sehr nach seinem Vater Ray, nur die blauen Augen hatte er von Max. Nancy hingegen jagte Takao Schauer den Rücken hinunter denn sie war fürchterlich in ihn verschossen! Außerdem beleidigte sie Ai immer weswegen er ihr schön öfters gegen das Schienbein treten musste! Nancys Mama war auch nicht gerade besser. Um ehrlich zu sein war sie eine sehr beängstigende Frau die immer alles süß fand besonders Ai. Auch ihr musste Takao schon öfters gegen das Schienbein treten, nicht dass ihm das sonderlich etwas ausgemacht hätte. Obwohl seine Mum das gar nicht mochte, sein Dad unterstützte ihn denn er konnte diese Hilary auch nicht besonders leiden. Irgendwas von Die hat doch jetzt ihren eigenen Mann dann soll sie meinen in Ruhe lassen oder so. Lachend drückte Ai neben ihm die Nase an der Fensterscheibe platt was Takao zum lächeln brachte. Er hatte den süßesten Bruder auf der ganzen Welt, die hübscheste Mutter und den stärksten Vater was konnte er sich noch mehr wünschen? Na ja abgesehen von etwas Zuckerwatte...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So das wars erst Mal für heute. Der nächste Teil kommt schnell ich verspreche es euch! Nach längerem Hin und Her habe ich mich doch dazu entschlossen das Pairing RayXMax einzuführen ich hoffe ihr habt nicht so viel dagegen. Hilary kann ich nicht all zu besonders leiden dafür möchte ich mich bei allen Hilary-Fans entschuldigen aber ich kanns leider nicht ändern. Im nächsten Kapitel werden sie auf den Rummel gehen und dort auf einen guten Bekanntentreffen den Kai nicht ausstehen kann... Na wer wird das wohl sein? Nun gut bis dann MD 


End file.
